


Toss of Luck.

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Traditions, Weddings, beliefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Akira had a burning question to Motomi.





	Toss of Luck.

 

“And I now pronounced you as husband and wife!”

 

Declared the priest with a jovial tune followed by the loud claps and cheers from the people in the church. Everyone was happy for the officially married couple as they stepped closer and sealed their bond with a kiss.

 

After the civil war and so much destruction of this little town, the folks were happy to celebrate even this small happiness.

 

Everyone knew each other in the church except for a pair of journalists at the back of the crowd.

 

When Akira saw the kiss, he looked away. Crossing his arms on his chest with a frown. Next to him was Motomi who quickly sketched the jolly scene before them.

 

“What’s the matter, Akira? Are they too loud?”

 

Motomi brushed shoulders with him as his eyebrow twitched. No doubt because Motomi’s body was rebelling at the nicotine withdrawal. It’d be rude for someone to smoke during a wedding reception since it was quite a challenge to ask the family of the bride if they can come and observe the ceremony.

 

“No… it’s nothing.”

 

Akira looked away, hoping his light blush wasn’t obvious to his partner. He was annoyed at himself because being in this church made him recall vivid memories. Of sweaty limbs, cries of pleasure and loving kisses from that one night.

 

_Being in this place reminded me… how he hasn’t touched me since that night._

 

Akira thought to himself, trying his best to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine. Motomi was only standing next to him, busy with his pencil, oblivious to Akira’s dilemma. The assistant could smell Motomi’s light trace of tobacco and coffee… this close he could see Motomi’s jaw line and soft, brown hair… he really wanted to touch him but… Mentally shaking his head, Akira reached for his camera instead. Trying his best to busy himself taking pictures of the glass windows. Ignoring his body’s hunger for his partner.

 

_Why won't he touch me?_

 

Akira asked himself for the 100th time, he began to take notice of his partner’s polite distance about two weeks ago.

 

The past month had been hectic and a major change to their lives. After they exited the sewage pathway and temporarily took shelter at the camp, Motomi and Akira began to move around places before settling down.

 

It was quite busy what with Motomi going for job interviews while at the same time hunting for affordable small apartments instead of staying at shady inns. Then, there was the question of food and clothes because other than the clothes on their backs, both Motomi and Akira didn’t have any possessions with them. Except for the money that Motomi saved up from his time as an information broker.

 

Motomi, of course, prioritized Akira’s needs before his. Whether it’s their food and clothes, he’d always spoiled Akira first.

 

This week they’ve been working steadily as partners in the job but they resembled more like _roommates_ … then lovers.

 

And seeing the newly wed husband and wife drove that point deeper for Akira.

 

Was there something wrong with him that Motomi no longer have desire to touch him beyond pats on the head and brief hugs?

 

Even at night, they slept in separate bedrooms. Motomi was a hard worker so all his time he devoted it to his new job.

 

Sometimes even during dinner, Akira could see Motomi hard at work, writing in his notebook for the next article. And when he finished his draft to take a break at the couch, Akira would sit next to him but their conversations just revolved around work and what’s next on the job.

 

Akira felt like Motomi no longer see him like back at Toshima. Fussed over his injuries, bandaged it gently and they talked about his past. He had Motomi’s full attention, despite how he disliked being treated like a kid, at least he had Motomi’s devotion.

 

It was strange to be physically together yet... Akira felt lonely at the same time. This bothered him so much that it began to affect his mood.

 

“Ladies, get ready!!”

 

Akira was deep in his thoughts that he didn’t register what one of the cousin announced and the female portion of the crowd began to excitedly screamed and stood up! The commotion was so loud and became louder as people all looked up and at their direction, or more specifically at him.

 

“…?”

 

He didn’t have time to ask Motomi what did he missed when from the side of his view he saw something flew towards him and his body instinctively reacted and…

 

“Oh!! Sorry ladies, seems like we’ll have a new groom instead!”

 

A bouquet of flowers fell into Akira’s outstretched hands. Just inches from the closest girl in the back row. When she saw Akira got the flowers thrown by the bride, she gave him a mild glare.

 

Akira on the other hand was dumbfound, “W-what?”

 

Motomi beside him laughed heartily as he patted his partner’s back, “Well, well. Congratulations, Akira!”

 

Akira blinked at him in confusion, not realizing he hugged the flowers close to his chest and the view was so lovely Motomi wanted to take a picture of him just like that.

 

“Ossan, what… just happened?”

 

His lover chuckled, “I didn’t expect some families still hold on to this tradition. I’ll explain to you on our way back to the place. Come on.”

 

“We’re done? But... what about the flowers? Should I return it?”

 

The journalist cupped Akira’s face affectionately, making Akira almost swoon at his gorgeous smile. Motomi plucked one of the flower from the bouquet and inserted it into his breast pocket as if they were dance partners in a prom.

 

“No, it’s yours now because it’s your good luck for love.”

 

Motomi wrapped his arm around Akira’s shoulder and guided themselves to exit the church.

 

****************

 

Back at the new apartment where they rented, Akira sat on the worn out couch as Motomi made them two cups of coffee. The youth still held onto the bouquet like a delicate artwork, studying each flowers and smelling them.

 

He seldom viewed flowers up close, in the past he didn’t bother appreciating them because he rarely saw one due to the cloudy and rainy weather. But thanks to the restoration project, the country began to have more greens and beautiful flowers in parks.

 

“You had no idea how much I wanted to kiss you back at the church.”

 

Motomi confessed as he placed Akira’s cup on the table then sat next to his assistant.

 

Akira was surprised, Motomi wanted to kiss him? Really?

 

Mentally he shook his head and gave Motomi a hard stare.

 

“So what does the flower toss mean?”

 

Motomi took his time to sip his drink. He rested his right arm on the couch’s head rest, his fingers played with the tips of Akira’s strands.

 

“In the past, young women would try to grab onto any piece of clothing from the bride to get a piece of her good luck in getting married. Of course, no new wife would want to be stripped naked so she threw her bouquet to the crowd and make a run for it, all clothes intact.”

 

Lighting his cigarette, Motomi chuckled.

 

“Now it’s just a fun tradition that whoever catches the flower she threw, that lucky lady will be the next to get married. Or lucky enough to wed next.”

 

Akira looked down at his lucky catch. It’s placed on the table beside his coffee cup that matched with Motomi’s. Despite being embarrassed for getting couple mugs, Akira secretly felt happy to have something common with his lover.

 

“But… why flowers?”

 

“Hmm… if I remember correctly, it was from an ancient belief. Strong smell from the flowers can ward of evil spirits and illnesses. In some cultures, you wear them on the head as crowns, others on the wrists to symbolize their union.”

 

Akira looked at his partner in awe, of course sometimes he’s annoyed at how Motomi treated him like a kid due to his wisdom and age difference. But there were times he secretly liked it when Motomi taught him these valuable lessons he was ignorant about.

 

No doubt Motomi did a lot of reading and research, after all he did mentioned he graduated from a well-known university. What’s more, his days as a former information broker surely played a role as well.

  
  
“I see…”

 

Akira gently caressed the flower petals, unaware of the expression he made.

 

Motomi smiled, “Aww… look at that face.”

 

Akira frowned, “W-what?”

 

“It’s been a while I haven’t see you smile like that. Lately... you looked like you’re mad at something. Or were you mad at me?”

 

The assistant looked away, they finally touched the subject! But… he wasn’t sure where to begin. Plus, now that he thought about it, he felt very embarrassed over what he was upset about.

 

“Akira?”

 

“Do I... smell?”

 

“Eh?”

 

“Like, do I have bad breath? Or my hair stinks? Or I snore loudly?”

 

Motomi almost dropped his cigarette from the sudden barrage of questions, “Wait, wait. Hold on, I’m lost here.”

 

Akira pressed his lips together then finally spelled it out.

 

“You… haven’t touch me since… that night. In the… church.”

 

This time Motomi did drop his tobacco stick.

 

“I know we were busy moving places and finding jobs but… you just… don’t touch me anymore. And I don’t mean the head rubs and brief hugs. We started living together but we’re just... living together, like roommates. Is there something… wrong with me that you hate? You don’t even…. Kiss me anymore…”

 

Even Akira himself couldn’t believe the train of words he spilled out. But he hated feeling this uncertainty, he rather Motomi stop beating around the bush and just say it to his face.

 

He felt his eyes prickled and tears threatened to drop. Not wanting Motomi to see this pathetic side of him, Akira quickly tried to stand up.

 

“Akira!”

 

He felt strong arms pulled him into a tight embrace, Akira struggled a bit but Motomi didn’t let go. Blinking away tears, Akira hid his face in Motomi’s shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Motomi apologized as he rested his chin on Akira’s head.

 

“I’m so sorry, it was never my intention to give you that impression. I was… jeez, I’m so sorry, Akira.”

 

He reached down to kiss away the tears that dripped down Akira’s cheeks.

 

“You had no idea how much I held back from wanting to kiss you and hold you tight all those nights. But we were so busy, like you said, moving places and just settling in. I thought it was too soon for you to get… intimate. Like maybe you wanted some time to adjust to this new lifestyle instead of me suddenly jumping on you.”

 

He patted Akira’s head in a soothing motion then he kissed beloved’s forehead.

 

“I was waiting for you… to be ready.”

 

Akira looked up at him with a frown, “…to be ready?”

 

“Yeah. I don’t want to just satisfy myself, I also don’t want to force you if you’re not in the mood. So… that’s why I’ve been trying to distract myself with my work. Have you any idea how sexy you looked like after you bathed? Or when you exited the bedroom with such cute bed hair? You were so precious I just wanted to kiss you all day and we don’t leave the bedroom at all.”

 

Akira hid his embarrassment by looking away. How could he forget that he had such a caring and gentle lover? Who put his needs above everything else and even consider his feelings? Motomi knew Akira had zero experiences in relationships and he was trying his best not to rush things or make this into just a physical fling between them.

 

“…Idiot. Now I looked like an idiot for saying all that.”

 

Motomi chuckled then kissed him on the nose, “You’re not an idiot, in fact you were right that I should have said something instead of throwing myself into work. What should I do to make you forgive me, Akira?”

 

Akira took a while to reply until Motomi finally heard it, a soft whisper.

 

“Kiss me…"

 

_Just like how the bride sealed her vows…_

 

It was neither an order or a plea. Both of them had been hungry to touch each other and Motomi was very happy to fulfil Akira’s wish. They kissed and it was just so good, Akira refused to let go. Begging with his body for Motomi to give him more.

 

Once they broke away, Motomi kissed him on the cheek then his eyes. The look he gave his partner was full of love that Akira felt like tearing up again. In return, Akira shyly smooched Motomi’s stubbled chin in affection.

 

The taller man’s brown eyes shined with love.

 

Then he playfully smirked, “Do you know what else the bride toss to the crowd on her wedding day?”

 

Akira blinked, “Her… veil?”

 

Motomi leaned close then lightly caressed Akira’s knee up to his thigh, “No, her garter. The frilly band around her thigh to keep her socks up.”

 

He chuckled when he saw Akira had this astonished look.

 

“The groom would be the one to take it off, usually with his hands or famously with his teeth. Then throw it to the bachelors in the crowd.”

 

“W-why do they have to do that?”

 

Akira couldn’t believe this strange tradition. What would they throw next? Fake wigs?!

 

Motomi was still caressing Akira’s legs then to the inner thighs. He chuckled when his beloved suppressed a gasp when Motomi reached Akira’s zipper.

 

“Like I said, many would want any of the bride’s clothes to get a piece of her good luck. So, many grooms just threw the garter in order forthe onlookers to go away. And…”

 

Akira gulped when Motomi’s fingers slid under his shirt and caressed his naval. One of Akira’s sensitive spot.

 

“A-and?”

 

“To show proof that the married couple really get down to business in the bedroom for the elders witnesses.”

 

Motomi purred as he rained kisses on his lover’s neck. Another erogenous zone that caused Akira to moan.

 

“So… Akira.”

 

“H…hnn?”

 

“Want to consummate our vows to each other as my lawful wedded husband? Or do you want to wear a garter belt first?”

 

Akira laughed, he can’t imagine himself wearing such ridiculously frilly frills on his legs. Snaking his arms around Motomi’s neck, he pulled him down for a deep kiss like a newly wedded pair. Since he was never good with words, Akira answered him with his actions.

 

Motomi couldn’t wait anymore, just like Akira. He quickly picked up his husband to their bedroom and began to make passionate love.

 

Maybe the bride’s tossed bouquet did blessed Akira with her good luck. Because after that night, his relationship with Motomi bonded stronger.

 

Never again would he be alone now that he had his soul mate with him to their grave.

 

………

 

………………

 

……………………….

 

End?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I still have a long way to go in writing a believable Motomi's Akira Orz 
> 
> In this oneshot he spoke too much and isnt as reserved as his cannon self.
> 
> I've always wanted to write MotoAki covering an article about churches. And I believe Motomi, this sexy gorgeous man, is very well-read. I wish to write future stories where Motomi shows his knowledge, wisdom and talent alwnkdnfodndod *clutches heart over this hunk*


End file.
